Baekhyun and The Phoenix Gang
by Bugsbunny03
Summary: Baekhyun, bocah kesepian yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya dan ditinggalkan begitu saja bersama pengasuhnya yang keji, merasa ingin menyerah dengan hidupnya. Namun sekelompok orang yang menamai diri mereka sebagai Phoenix yang sangat unik dan penuh semangat petualangan mengajarkannya tentang arti kehidupan, rasa kekeluargaan, persahabatan dan juga cinta. CHANBAEK/YAOI/T-M
1. Chapter 1

Hari sabtu pagi yang cerah di bulan Juni. Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan satu set pertandingan baseball di sekolahnya. Ia mendapatkan satu lebam biru besar dipaha kanannya dan mendapat kesempatan untuk menghadiahi satu pukulan main-main dikepala lawannya. Kemudian setelah itu ia beranjak menuju kelas dan membereskan seluruh peralatan tulisnya dengan cepat. Ia sudah berjanji akan membantu Jongdae untuk mengecat ulang _Mercedes_ tua mereka yang berwarna mengerikan itu. Catnya sudah berkarat dan sungguh tak enak dipandang. Jadi ia berlari secepat yang kaki mungilnya bisa,-mengabaikan kakinya yang mulai terasa ngilu menuju Halte bus yang terletak 200 meter dari sekolahnya dan segera pulang.

Ia tak langsung pergi menemui Jongdae, alih-alih menyelinap ke padang rumput Winston Hall untuk menyisir bulu Wilkins dan Barney- Kuda poni miliknya hingga ia bersin-bersin sepanjang hari. Setelah mendapat omelan dari Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang untuk minum teh, barulah ia bergegas menuju halaman belakang rumah dimana Jongdae sibuk dengan segala peralatan bengkelnya. Wajahnya penuh cat hijau dan merah, membuat Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa terbahak. Ia sangat suka menjahili orang dan kebiasaan itu semakin parah hingga sekarang. Jongdae hanya memberinya dengusan kesal sesaat dan balas mengoleskan cat itu ke wajah Baekhyun. Mereka menghabiskan sepanjang sore itu dengan perang cat hingga membuat MongMong-anjing _terrier_ milik Baekhyun berwarna merah muda seperti permen kapas.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya yang terdiri dari seporsi besar sup daging kesukaannya, Baekhyun menggabungkan diri dengan para anggota keluarga lainnya di ruang duduk. Beberapa dari mereka membentuk kerumunan kecil sambil bermain kartu dan minum _Butterscotch_. Ia duduk diantara Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang sedang asyik menonton acara komedi mingguan.

''Baek, Mau bergabung?'' Jongin menyapa setelah melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja muncul, ''Kami kekurangan pemain, omong-omong'', ia menambahkan.

''Tidak, Hyung. Hari ini aku capek sekali. Otak ku tidak sanggup berpikir lagi, lagipula aku mau menonton film tengah malam yang sudah kutunggu sejak minggu lalu.''

Di sudut ruang duduk, ia bisa melihat Luhan menyibukkan dirinya dengan setumpuk Koran lama yang tersebar disekelilingnya dan Yixing yang terkantuk-kantuk diatas karpet bulu sambil menggenggam secangkir coklat panas.

''Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Minseok yang duduk disebelahnya membuka obrolan. Jarinya menyisir rambut coklat madu Baekhyun menggunakan jari. ''Menyenangkan?''

''Sangat. Hari ini ada pertandingan Baseball dan timku berhasil menang telak'', ia tertawa memperlihatkan senyum bulan sabitnya yang menawan. ''Bahkan aku mencetak skor di menit awal permainan.''

''Itu bagus, sayang. Tapi sepertinya kakimu berkata sebaliknya.'' Kyungsoo berbicara dengan alis berkerut. ''Naikkan kesini!'' ia berkata sembari menepuk pahanya.

''Oh, ayolah Kyungie~''

''Baek..''

Dengan perasaan malas, Baekhyun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kyungsoo padanya. Lelaki bermata burung hantu itu kemudian menggulung celana training kebesaran yang dipakainya hingga mencapai lutut dan memperhatikan lebam besar yang sekarang berubah menjadi ungu kehitaman .

''Apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?''

''Ini tidak sakit sama sekali, hyung. Biarkan saja, nanti hilang sendiri.'' Ia berusaha menurunkan kakinya dan langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari Kyungsoo.

''Yah,.. tadi salah seorang tim lawan tidak sengaja menjegal kakiku hingga terpeleset dan jatuh. Ia sudah minta maaf, tenang saja.''

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, ia kemudian memindahkan kaki Baekhyun ke pangkuan Minseok dan beranjak mengambil kotak obat di nakas. ''Sekeras apapun kau menolak, aku tetap akan memberikan gel pereda nyeri pada kakimu, Baek! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu jatuh dari tangga karena susah berjalan.''

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Minseok di sebelahnya mendengus geli. Semua orang dirumah ini tau seperti apa Kyungsoo terutama jika melihat Baekhyun terluka sedikit saja. Ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan heboh dan akan segera menyeret Baekhyun untuk segera diobati ditambah nasehat panjang lebar yang membuat siapapun menguap bosan. Jongin bahkan sering menggodanya dan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo terlalu berlebihan sebagai seorang _ibu_. Tentu saja Baekhyun yang ceroboh selalu membuatnya khawatir, padahal anak itu sudah menginjak 17 tahun bulan lalu tapi kelakuannya tidak ada bedanya dengan bocah sd. Ia juga tidak pernah berhati=hati jika melakukan apapun. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa justru merasa senang, karena seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya seperti Kyungsoo. Bahkan terkadang ia suka membuat masalah agar lelaki bermata burung hantu itu marah dan mengomel. Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa omelan Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu bentuk kasih sayang dan ia menyukainya.

Setelah mengoleskan gel pada pahanya yang membiru, Baekhyun duduk manis di sofa dan bersiap menonton film kesukaannya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

''Ayo, Baek, pergilah tidur.''

''Oh, Minseok Hyung, haruskah sekarang? Filmnya bahkan baru dimulai, aku-''

''Kalau kau berangkat tidur sekarang juga, kami dengan senang hati akan merekamnya untukmu. Nah, sekarang sikat gigimu dan cuci muka. Selamat malam.''

Dan dari anggota keluarga yang lain berupa: ''Selamat tidur, Baekkie kecil. Mimpi indah… cium untuk Hyungmu yang paling tampan?''

Itu Kim Jongin. Lelaki berkulit tan yang sangat suka mengganggu Baekhyun dan selalu menganggapnya gadis kecil imut dan harus dilindungi. Favoritnya adalah ketika Baekhyun memberinya tatapan kesal disertai wajah masam yang justru terlihat semakin menggemaskan di matanya. Tapi walau begitu, di saat saat tertentu ia dan Baekhyun akan menjadi _partner in crime_ paling kompak, terutama dalam hal menyelundupkan beberapa potong cake dan cemilan coklat di malam hari yang akan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang melemparnya dengan spatula kebanggaannya lalu memberikan ceramah panjang mengenai 'sakit gigi' dan 'pengaruh buruk bagi Baekhyun' . Dan Jongin akan memohon-mohon padanya agar dimaafkan karna jika Kyungsoo mengamuk maka jatah makanannya pasti akan berkurang drastis.

Disaat semua orang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, tiba-tiba pintu depan terbanting dengan suara keras. Seluruh atensi mengarah pada sosok Lelaki bertubuh jangkung dan tegap bersurai ash grey yang berjalan dengan tenang. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan olehnya. Aura penuh dominasi menguar dari tubuhnya seperti kobaran api di tengah malam, _panas_ dan _membara._ Ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan mantel panjang yang membalut tubuh atletisnya. Diikuti dengan lelaki pucat yang memiliki tinggi hampir serupa dan bertampang datar memanggul sebuah tas besar yang tidak diketahui isinya.

''Siapa yang akan kau cium, Kim Jongin? Suara berat nan dalam memenuhi ruang duduk dengan seketika.

''Chanyeollie!''

Lelaki mungil yang memiliki wajah cantik itu berusaha berlari menerjang si lelaki jangkung, namun mengingat kakinya yang agak nyeri, ia akhirnya berjalan tertatih menghampiri si pria dan kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu.

''Aku rindu Chanyeollie'', ucapnya pelan sambil mengusak kepalanya disana dengan manja.

Pria itu balas memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya berulang kali, ''Aku juga rindu Si mungilku yang hiperaktif ini, bagaimana kabarmu hm?''

''Aku baik dan tidak nakal selama Chanyeollie pergi.'' Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis.

Jongin yang ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh lelaki jangkung itu terkekeh lucu. ''Aku hanya bercanda, Hyung. Baekhyun terlalu imut hari ini jadi aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengganggunya'', kemudian memberikan kedipan genit pada lelaki mungil itu.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Kepalanya bergerak menelusuri ruang duduk itu dengan tatapan heran. ''Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul disini?''

''Kami baru saja selesai nonton dan akan menyuruh Baekhyun tidur, sebelum kau datang dengan tiba-tiba'' Minseok menjawab dengan lengan menumpu dagu.

''Chan, bisakah kau muncul dengan normal? pintu depan baru saja kuperbaiki minggu lalu dan sekarang kau merusaknya lagi.'' Jongdae menatap pintu depan rumah dengan tatapan iba, merasa sedih dengan nasibnya yang harus memperbaiki benda itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

''Kau berlebihan, Jongdae.'' Kyungsoo bersedekap dan menatapnya dengan malas. Ia kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada Baekhyun yang sekarang berggelayut di lengan Chanyeol seperti anak kucing , ''Chanyeol, karna kau sudah datang sebaiknya suruh Baekhyun tidur. Ia tadi merengek ingin nonton film tengah malam dan tidak mau beranjak dari depan televisi walaupun sudah kuperingatkan.''

''Benar begitu, _Muffin_? Seharusnya jam tidurmu sudah lewat bukan?'' Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah si mungil Baekhyun yang masih berada dipelukannya dengan jelas. ''Ingat tentang perjanjian yang kita buat?'' ujarnya sembari menyundul ujung hidungnya dengan gemas.

Baekhyun yang merasa diingatkan kembali tentang masalah jam tidur itu pun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Oh, semua anggota keluarganya hafal betul ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti itu, yang berarti ia sedang merajuk dan tidak ingin dibantah.

''Hanya kali ini saja, Chanyeollie- please, aku sangat menantikan film itu''. Ia mencoba peruntungan dengan memberikan tatapan menggemaskan yang kadang bisa meluluhkan si tinggi.

''Sekali perjanjian tetap perjanjian, Baekhyun. Lagipula kau besok sekolah dan harus bangun pagi.''

Setelah terdiam cukup lama,akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. ''Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah untuk merekam film itu untukku.''

Chanyeol dan Hyungnya yang lain mengangguk singkat, Akhirnya setelah mendapat ciuman selamat malam dari Chanyeol dan beberapa kecupan di pipi oleh Minseok, Luhan dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengitari bagian depan rumah dan mendaki dua puluh anak tangga menara menuju kamarnya.

e)(o

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak kematian orang tua Baekhyun, yang tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Moscow. Byun Seungcheol dan Hwang Hana merupakan pasangan jutawan yang hobi berkeliling dunia, disamping menjalankan bisnis raksasa mereka. Kecintaan keduanya terhadap bisnis dan travelling, membuat Baekhyun selalu tinggal di Mansion mewahnya sendiri, bersama seluruh pengurus rumah tangga disana. Waktu kepulangan mereka tidak menentu, sejauh yang Baekhyun ingat, orangtuanya hanya pulang menjenguk dirinya sekali dalam 3 bulan. Bahkan saat umurnya 16, orangtuanya hanya pulang pada saat ia berulang tahun.

Saat ia menginjak 17, mereka pulang ke Korea, menjenguk putra tunggal mereka satu-satunya itu dengan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa melunturkan senyum diwajahnya yang mungil. Tapi kemudian, seorang wanita muda muncul dibalik punggung keduanya dengan tampilan yang jauh dari kata biasa saja. Mereka memperkenalkannya sebagai pengasuh baru Baekhyun selama mereka pergi untuk waktu yang lama, _lagi._

Namanya Jennie Kim, campuran Korea dan Kanada. Wajahnya angkuh dan terlihat menyebalkan . Ia muncul menggunakan atasan ketat dan rok mini yang betul-betul sangat _mini_ , menyapanya dengan ceria seraya memeluk dirinya erat erat. Wanita itu berumur sekitar 25, dengan kuku dicat merah darah, berambut pirang panjang dan mengenakan mantel kulit serta sepatu _boot_ tinggi yang Baekhyun perkirakan seharga mobil mewah ayahnya. Dari sudut manapun, Jennie tidak bisa dimasukkan kedalam kategori 'pengasuh' anak. Ia lebih cocok menjadi model vulgar dimajalah-majalah dewasa- itu menurutnya.

Kelakuan pengasuh baru Baekhyun benar-benar buruk dan tidak seperti penampilannya yang memukau. Wanita itu tidak pernah melakukan tugas layaknya pengasuh. Ia begitu arogan, keji dan sadis. Kesehariannya tidak pernah jauh dari majalah mode, _Red wine_ dan cat kuku. Jennie kim sangat terobsesi dengan cat kuku. Ia bahkan memiliki satu rak penuh dengan benda-benda itu. Dan ia selalu melakukannya di depan televisi dengan rambut yang digelung berantakan sambil menyaksikan Baekhyun yang membersihkan bekas sarapan paginya dengan bersemangat. Oh, ia selalu suka tampang menyedihkan remaja mungil itu saat ia membebankan seluruh pekerjaan rumah padanya.

Baekhyun pernah berpikir apakah orangtuanya begitu membenci dirinya hingga menggirimkan iblis seperti Jennie Kim sebagai pengasuhnya. Wanita itu juga suka menyiksanya, baik dalam bentuk fisik maupun mental, hingga tahap dimana ia mati rasa. Kondisi remaja mungil itu begitu buruk, ia jarang menyentuh makanan, bangun tidur dengan wajah sembab penuh air mata hingga lebam keunguan yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

 _Aku ingin mati_

Kalimat itu sempat terbersit dipikirannya. Orangtua kandungnya sendiripun membuangnya, meninggalkannya dibawah asuhan wanita keji yang sialnya adalah pengasuhnya sendiri. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengerti apa kesalahan yang telah diperbuat olehnya sehingga harus mengalami hidup bagaikan di neraka seperti ini.

Beberapa bulan setelah kedatangan si pengasuh, Kabar mengenai kematian orangtua nya sampai ke telinga Baekhyun. Mereka terlibat kecelakaan pesawat. Saat pemakaman berlangsung ia bahkan tak menitikkan air mata sedikitpun. Seluruh indra perasa ditubuhnya macet total, mengakibatkan dirinya yang hanya menatap kedua peti mati ayah dan ibunya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia ingin menangis, berteriak agar tidak ditinggalkan sendirian lagi, _untuk selamanya-_ tapi bahkan ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tak pernah bisa. Di sisi lain, perasaan benci menghinggapi hingga ubun-ubun melihat bagaimana pengasuhnya yang mengerikan itu mengoceh banyak hal mengenai keluarganya, betapa menyedihkan nasibnya yang menjadi yatim piatu diusia muda dan bermacam janji untuk mengasuh Baekhyun sebagai bentuk pengabdian terakhir pada orangtuanya diiringi tangisan palsu. Dan hanya Si mungil Baekhyun yang tahu.

 _Mereka bangkrut._

Setiap sen terakhir dari kekayaan keluarga itu telah dihabiskan untuk bermewah-mewah. Tak ada yang tersisa, bahkan untuk diwariskan pada sang putra tunggal Byun. Mereka memang mencintai Baekhyun saat memikirkannya dan tak pernah lupa mengiriminya hadiah-hadiah mahal dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Melimpahinya dengan segala bentuk fasilitas dan barang bermerek, hingga si mungil itu merasa muak. Dan merasa lebih muak lagi ketika orangtuanya tega membiarkan wanita iblis itu menjadi pengasuhnya.

Jika ia bisa menukar seluruh harta yang dimilikinya dengan beberapa pelukan penuh cinta dan ciuman selamat malam ayah dan ibunya, maka ia pasti sudah melakukannya sejak dulu sekali. Namun demikian, ia tidak pernah sempat bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan bahwa 'Byun Baekhyun tetap mencintai orangtuanya walau bagaimanapun mereka', saat tiba-tiba saja ia sudah menjadi seorang yatim piatu dan tinggal di bawah tangan keji Jennie Kim.

Dan ketika Byun Seungcheol dan Hwang Hana meninggal, Mansion mewah keluarga Byun dijual untuk membayar hutang keduanya dan Baekhyun yang hidup tanpa sanak saudara lain, akhirnya dikirim untuk tinggal bersama wali asuhnya di pedesaan Inggris yang jauh. Ia akan tinggal bersama anak sahabat baik ayahnya sewaktu berkuliah di _Oxford._

Baekhyun ngeri membayangkannya, tapi bukannya suasana pedesaan yang membosankan, ia malah tinggal diantara kelompok orang-orang yang sangat bergairah, penuh canda tawa, rasa kekeluargaan tinggi dan juga semangat petualangan. Dan kehidupan dimana tidak ada Jennie Kim didalamnya membuat Baekhyun begitu bersyukur dan tanpa membuang waktu mempersiapkan semuanya. Ia akan pergi jauh dari Korea dan akan memulai lembaran baru di Inggris. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa Jennie Kim menggasak habis seluruh harta keluarga Byun yang tersisa dan menggunakannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Lagipula sejak awal, ia sudah tahu niat busuk wanita itu dengan menjadi pengasuhnya yang pasti tidak jauh dari hartanya.

Setelah Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki mungilnya di dataran Inggris, Ia disambut oleh pemandangan sebuah rumah bergaya abad pertengahan kuno yang memiliki menara tinggi diatasnya. Rumah itu bernama Windston Hall, dan dikelilingi hutan hujan yang asri dan juga memiliki hamparan padang rumput yang sangat luas. Si mungil Baekhyun langsung merasa betah setelah melihat tempat seperti apa yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

Pada mulanya, ia sangat terperanjat mendapati penghuni Winston Hall yangbenar-benar _berbeda_ -dalam artian baik. Kecuali Kyungsoo, ternyata anggota keluarga barunya merupakan tokoh-tokoh terkemuka di dunia kejahatan. Mereka semua pernah menghabiskan beberapa tahun di balik jeruji besi. Tapi tidak seperti penjahat-penjahat lainnya, Phoenix- nama komplotan mereka, kini mempergunakan keahlian dan keterampilan nakal mereka untuk kesejahteraan orang-orang yang tidak mampu. Setelah bertahun-tahun bergelut di dunia kriminal, mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan kebaikan.

Tapi, membangun sekolah untuk anak-anak cacat dan memberikan makanan untuk tuna wisma membutuhkan uang, maka sebuah bank dirampok dan anak anak dengan penopang kaki bisa belajar berenang, sebuah pabrik senjata mendapati brankas besi mereka diledakkan dan penduduk daerah kumuh menikmati Steak daging dan Kentang tumbuk di samping perapian.

Begitu banyak orang-orang yang butuh bantuan untuk menyambung hidup. Dan Phoenix dengan senang hati menyingsingkan lengang baju mereka. Istri ketiga seorang milyarder mendapati kalung mutiaranya lenyap dan kemudian desa miskin di pinggir kota dapat membeli lahan pertanian baru dan beberapa ternak . Koleksi batu mulia seorang koruptor tamak didalam kotak kaca dengan tingkat keamanan tinggi, hilang secara misterius- lalu satu bus penuh dokter berangkat menuju Haiti untuk mengobati orang buta.

Jadi Baekhyun tidak akan heran jika mendadak mereka dikejar mobil-mobil polisi setempat dengan sirine meraung keras saat sedang menikmati es krim atau ruang duduk rumah mereka yang tiba-tiba penuh dengan lubang peluru.

Ada 7 orang dalam komplotan itu dan mereka semua bersahabat baik. Rata-rata berumur 28 tahun dan berkebangsaan Korea. Mereka memang masih muda dengan bakat gemilang yang diperoleh sejak kecil tapi sangat terkenal dan ditakuti . Masing-masing kepala mereka dihargai tinggi karena daftar kejahatan yang telah mereka lakukan terlalu panjang. Dan semakin tinggi harga kepala masing-masing anggota, maka semakin tinggi juga tingkat perburuan yang dilakukan para penegak hukum terhadap mereka.

Ketua dari Phoenix adalah Park Chanyeol- yang mana merupakan wali asuh Baekhyun. Ia adalah mantan anggota kemiliteran Korea yang menjadi buronan setelah tak sengaja membunuh sekelompok pria hidung belang yang melecehkan gadis muda di Bar. Sepele memang, tapi mengingat bahwa salah satu tugas pasukan pembela negara adalah melindungi warga negaranya, maka pembunuhan yang dilakukan Chanyeol termasuk kategori pelanggaran tingkat tinggi.

Chanyeol merupakan pemimpin yang paling ditakuti oleh penjahat lainnya karena namanya yang terkenal di dunia bawah tanah Inggris juga Eropa. Ia dan Kim Minseok adalah otak operasi, Luhan supir saat meloloskan diri, Oh Sehun si pembobol dan ahli peledak profesional, Jongin divisi tempur dan dokter komplotan, juga si lelaki berwajah kotak Kim Jongdae sang maling pemanjat profesional dan Zhang Yixing si penipu ulung.

Mereka semua beroperasi dalam satu tim. Terkadang jika diperlukan, bisa memecah diri menjadi kelompok kecil untuk melakukan misi yang sulit. Walaupun masing masing anggota merupakan bintang di bidangnya masing-masing, pekerjaan mereka tidak selalu berjalan mulus seperti rencana. Selalu saja ada rencana yang berakhir gagal dan jika begitu maka semua kesalahan akan ditujukan pada si duo Kim- Jongin dan Jongdae. Mereka berdua terkadang suka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ada dalam rencana. Minseok selaku, otak setiap operasi mereka selalu berteriak gusar dan berkata bahwa sungguh mengherankan mengapa mereka semua tidak kembali ke balik jeruji besi. Sungguh mengherankan memang, melihat bahwa Phoenix diisi oleh orang-orang konyol yang sayangnya adalah buronan kelas kakap. Chanyeol si ketua Phoenix lebih suka menyerahkan tanggung jawab mengurusi rekan-rekan mereka saat beroperasi kepada Minseok, sementara ia lebih suka duduk santai dengan segelas _Brendi_ di tangan , mengawasi setiap tindakan yang dilakukan rekan-rekannya. Tapi ia akan turun tangan langsung jika berhadapan dengan musuh berbahaya.

Dan sebagai informasi tambahan, Chanyeol sendirilah yang merekrut seluruh anggota Phoenix.

Sesekali, mereka beraksi sendirian. Seperti pada suatu malam dimana Jongdae sedang memanjat hotel bintang lima di _Birmingham_ kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam sebuah kamar dilantai 15, dan mendapati kalung batu ruby yang diletakkan begitu saja diatas meja rias oleh seorang artis wanita menyebalkan. Atau saat pameraan lukisan antik dan mahal sedang berlangsung tanpa seorangpun yang tahu bahwa semua lukisan disana palsu, Ada juga saat ketika Jongdae sedang berlibur dan berakhir dengan seorang kaki tangan mafia yang memintanya menjaga koper selama ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

''Terkadang aku tidak mengerti'' Ujar Luhan saat itu ketika Jongdae mengeluarkan bergepok-gepok uang kertas dari balik celana dalamnya.

''Selagi ada kesempatan kenapa tidak? Ia berujar ringan sembari menyusun tumpukan itu dengan rapi.

Mereka sudah berusaha menyembunyikan kegiatan mereka dari Baekhyun, namun gagal. Si mungil itu adalah bocah dengan keingintahuan yang tinggi. Jadi pada suatu malam saat ia hendak mengambil susu strawberry di kulkas, ia mencuri dengar mereka yang sedang berunding untuk rencana pembobolan bank. Dan sekarang, 6 bulan sesudahnya ia bisa membongkar kunci dan menghilangkan barang sebanyak ia tahu tentang Biologi dan Matematika. Bahkan pengetahuannya tentang dunia bawah tanah Eropa lebih luas dibandingkan pengetahuannya tentang sejarah Mesir Kuno dan Sistem pernafasan Reptil . Kyungsoo sebagai satu satunya orang waras di antara Phoenix tentu saja khawatir melihat perkembangan Baekhyun dan takut jika ia bertambah semakin jahat lagi.

''Bisakah kalian berbicara dengan kata-kata yang tidak mengandung umpatan? Aku bahkan mendengar Baekhyun berkata 'brengsek ' pada buku pr nya tadi pagi.''. Kyungsoo mengomel saat menyiapkan makan malam. ''Itu tidak baik bagi perkembangan otaknya'' ia menambahkan sambil mencicipi saus yang masih mengepul di kompor.

''Tapi dia jadi lebih ceria dan hidup'' ujar Jongin riang gembira.

''Dan lebih mirip kita'' Jongdae menambahkan.

''Resiko membesarkan anak remaja dalam komplotan kriminal. Mau bagaimana lagi?'' Sehun yang baru saja memasuki dapur dengan segelas jus ditangan menimpali.

''Dia mengingatkanku pada masa-masa kejayaanku dulu.'' Yixing menopang dagunya dengan malas di atas meja, '' sungguh Menyenangkan ''.

Chanyeol terkekeh , ''Untuk Phoenix'', ia mengacungkan gelas keudara dan diikuti oleh rekan-rekannya.

''Untuk Baekhyun dan Geng Phoenix'' Kyungsoo menambahkan sambil tersenyum.

e)(o

Pagi ini, Baekhyun bangun agak terlambat. Jadi mandi dan menggosok gigi ia lakukan dengan buru-buru. Hari ini ada dua ulangan yang harus diikutinya, Geografi dan Kimia. Perpaduan yang mengerikan, mengingat tadi malam ia tidur larut karena terlalu asyik membaca komik barunya diam-diam dan tidak belajar sama sekali.

Si mungil itu menuruni tangga dengan cepat menuju dapur untuk mengisi perut. Walaupun terlambat, sarapan merupakan hal wajib yang harus dilakukannya, karena beberapa saat lagi otakknya akan diperas oleh soal-soal ujian.

''Pagi, Kyungie'' Baekhyun memasuki dapur dengan dasi miring dan kaus kaki yang menjuntai dibahu.

''Pagi juga, sayang'' Kyungsoo berjalan menghampirinya kemudian memasang dasi anak itu dengan benar. ''Pancake untuk sarapan?''

''Yep, dengan sirup madu dan choco chips juga''.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian mulutnya sudah penuh dengan remahan coklat .

Satu persatu penghuni Windston Hall memenuhi meja makan panjang di dapur. Yixing, datang dengan wajah mengatuk sambil memeluk guling. Ia meletakkan pantatnya di kursi dan langsung tertidur disana. Luhan masih mengenakan piyama bermotif Hello Kitty, mengambil gelas dirak dan mengisinya dengan Latte panas kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

''Oh, kalian harus dengar ini!'' Sehun yang sibuk dengan Koran pagi yang dibacanya, berseru tiba-tiba. Jongdae yang ikut melihat dari atas kepalanya mengerutkan kening.

 _Pembunuhan antar Geng_

 _Lee Hoppkins, kaki tangan kepercayaan Jonathan Bang -ketua geng termashyur yang kini berada di penjara, tewas oleh penyerang tak dikenal. Korban yang malam itu mengabiskan waktu di sebuah klub malam di daerah Kensignton tiba tiba berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya dalam keadaan mabuk. Saksi mata melihat bahwa saat itu ada seorang pria tak dikenal berpakaian hitam yang menyapanya dengan akrab. Sebelum Hoppkins sempat membalas, 3 lubang peluru sudah bersarang di dadanya._

''Ya tuhan!'' Luhan berseru dramatis. ''Habis sudah riwayat si Telur . Tapi aku tidak akan heran lagi, sudah bertahun-tahun ia diincar oleh para pemburu .''

''Aku penasaran apa yang akan Johnny lakukan setelah ini'', Jongdae yang pagi ini menggunakan celana tidur berwarna kuning cerah dan sandal rumahan berkepala bebek menggelengkan kepala pelan. '' Hoppkins adalah anak buahnya yang paling loyal.''

Baekhyun mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Ia ingin bertanya, namun Kimia dan Geografi tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Isi Kertas-kertas ini harus sudah menempel di otak nya dengan segera, mengingat ia tidak belajar sama sekali tadi malam. Jadi ia mengacuhkan pembicaraan para hyungnya dan berusaha menginggat ingat nama nama Negara bagian Russia.

Kyungsoo yang sibuk menghidangkan sarapan bagi makhluk-makhluk lapar itu menatap Baekhyun sekilas, ''Kau ada ujian pagi ini, Baek?''

'' _yeah,_ ada dua dan semuanya hampir membuatku gila.'' Baekhyun menjawab dengan mulut penuh, madu berlumuran di sekitar bibirnya. Sepertinya pagi ini otak nya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

'Telan dulu baru berbicara, Baekhyun . Dan turunkan kakimu, kau bukan berandal kampung!''

Baekhyun tertawa pelan ''Maafkan aku''.

''Ahh kau seperti ibu rumah tangga idaman, Kyungsoo'' Jongin menatapnya memuja. ''Bagaimana jika kau meni-AHH MAAFKAN AKU!''

Kyungsoo melempar lelaki tan itu dengan spatula panas di tangannya. ''Kepalamu mau kugoreng, Kim Jongin?'' ia melotot sadis.

''Hey jangan kasar di depan anak kecil, Kyung. Tidak baik untuk perkembangan mentalnya'' Yixing yang terbangun akibat pertengkaran mereka berusaha melerai. ''Aku tidak ingin Baekkie kecilku yang polos jadi brutal sepertimu'', ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas. Yang diusak hanya menatapnya datar.

''Seperti kau tidak brutal saja'' Luhan berujar dengan menampar belakang kepala Yixing dengan keras. ''Kau terlalu banyak tidur, mungkin sedikit guncangan pada otak bisa membuat matamu terbuka lebih lebar.''

''Jangan memukul kepalaku, sialan!''

Baekhyun melihat tontonan didepannya dengan tertawa lebar. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa dilihatnya sejak pertama kali datang. Mereka semua sangat menyenangkan dan menghibur. Ahh ia jadi semakin mencintai keluarga ini.

''Oh ya, Chanyeollie dimana? dia berjanji akan menjemputku nanti.''

''Dia, ada urusan di London bersama Minseok, darling. Malam nanti baru pulang.'' Luhan menjawab ''Aku yang akan menjemputmu, oke?''

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Padahal Chanyeol akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah, tapi sepertinya pekerjaannya tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja. Lagipula jika Luhan yang menjemputnya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Ia selalu suka cara lelaki rusa itu jika menyetir.

''Baiklah, Hyung. Aku berangkat dulu.''

Setelah berpamitan dengan seluruh keluarganya, Baekhyun berlari keluar dengan blazer berkepak-kepak dan tas ranselnya yang memantul-mantul saat kaki mungilnya melangkah.

''Anak itu semakin menggemaskan saja dari hari ke hari'' Jongin berujar dengan mata tak lepas dari punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh.

''Dia berhak memperoleh seluruh kebahagian di dunia ini. Dan tugas kita adalah memberikan itu padanya.'' Kyungsoo menggumam pelan.

''Sekarang aku bersyukur Chanyeol membawa anak itu kesini.''

Ya, Dan sekarang Baekhyun memiliki banyak orang yang mencintainya bahkan rela mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melindunginya.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan waktu lima lewat seperempat pada saat Baekhyun duduk di kursi tunggu gerbang sekolahnya. Anak- anak kelas 10 dan 11 sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu. Kini ia menunggu bersama sahabatnya, Minhyuk si anak Korea-Amerika yang juga belum pulang. Mereka asyik membicarakan tugas matematika yang diberikan oleh sebelum pulang tadi.

Lelaki mungil itu berulang kali melihat jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Luhan berjanji akan menjemputnya pukul lima dan sekarang sudah lewat hampir setengah jam.

''Baek, aku benci meninggalkanmu sendirian, tapi aku dan ibuku harus pergi berbelanja untuk makan malam.'' Minhyuk berkata dengan nada menyesal. Ia merasa tidak enak pada sahabatnya, ''Apa kau mau meminjam ponsel ibuku? Barangkali Hyung mu lupa menjemput.''

''Tidak apa-apa. Kau pulang saja duluan, sebentar lagi Luhan Hyung pasti datang.''

Akhirnya Minhyuk pergi bersama ibunya- (setelah berulang kali menawarkan untuk mengantarnya, yang dibalas gelengan oleh Baekhyun).

Beberapa menit yang hening kemudian, suara raungan parau sepeda motor mengusik perhatiannya. Tepat dibalik jajaran semak hijau, kendaraan itu melaju cepat ke arahnya. Baekhyun mengenali suara mesinnya dan berlari menyongsong, Beberapa detik kemudian, wajah babyface Luhan muncul di atas _Norton Commando_ merah yang mesinnya sudah dimatikan.

''Menunggu lama? Maafkan aku, Baek. Kami tadi kerepotan. Mercedes kita mogok lagi dan Jongdae menghabiskan seharian untuk memperbaikinya.'' Luhan melepaskan helm dan kacamatanya lalu menyibak rambutnya kebelakang. Lelaki rusa itu selalu menyempatkan diri agar selalu terlihat keren dalam setiap situasi. Tapi saat ini Baekhyun bahkan tidak berselera untuk berkomentar apapun. Ia terlalu lelah .

''Oh, oke… dilihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kau belum memaafkan Hyungmu yang cantik ini, bagaimana dengan semangkuk besar es krim strawberry dengan potongan pistachio hijau dan payung diatasnya, hm?'' ujarnya dengan nada membujuk terselip nada pujian untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang mendengar kata es krim dan strawberry, dengan cepat mengganti wajah masamnya dengan senyum secerah matahari pagi. Saat ini ia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang bahagia saat majikannya mengajak jalan-jalan sore.

''Kau berusaha menyogok ku, Hyung? Mata sipitnya memicing sengit, ''Tapi kalau kau memaksa, aku tidak akan menolak'' kemudian ia menjawab santai.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya geli, ''naiklah, sayang! Aku tau tempat hebat untuk makan es krim sampai muntah di sekitar sini''.

Baekhyun memakai helm cadangan, dan duduk dibelakang Luhan. Lelaki rusa itu menginjak starter dan mesin itu bergetar hidup.

Luhan memulai karirnya sebagai pembalap saat ia berumur 15. Saat itu ia adalah bintang balap liar di sekolahnya dan berkembang hingga di sirkuit internasional. Wajahnya pernah menghiasi sampul _The Times_ dan puluhan majalah lainnya. Mereka menjulukinya _The Flying Deer_ atau Rusa Terbang. Kelihaian dan ketangkasannya dalam memacu kendaraan membuatnya jadi pujaan banyak orang. Walau dengan tubuh yang tergolong kecil, ia berhasil mengalahkan banyak pembalap bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Dan beberapa tahun kemudian, ia memalsukan kematiannya sendiri dan memilih bergabung dengan Chanyeol sebagai anggota geng Phoenix.

Kafe yang mereka datangi berdinding batu-batu besar dan terletak di pinggir masih berdiri tegak, walaupun menurut perkiraan Baekhyun sudah berumur puluhan tahun. Meja-meja digelar dibawah canopy berwarna biru cerah. Suasananya sangat ceria dengan warna-warna pastel sebagai dekorasi ruangan. Orang-orang berbaris rapi, menunggu giliran untuk dilayani oleh si wanita penjaga kasir.

Luhan mematikan mesin yang menderu pelan sebelum melepaskan helm nya diikuti Baekhyun. Ia mengayunkan kaki melewati sadel, menurunkan _standart_ dan membenarkan tatanan rambut coklatnya yang agak berantakan. Sekelompok remaja berandalan yang menghampiri _Norton Commando_ \- nya terasa ditarik bagai magnet. Berusaha melihat lebih jelas sang pengemudi yang baru saja turun dari kendaraan itu. Mereka menduga akan berhadapan dengan seorang pria tinggi berotot, dengan jambang yang belum dicukur seminggu dan tampang sangar akan menyapa mereka tapi hari ini Luhan mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak baby blue dengan jeans ketat juga sneaker putih gading, tak lupa jaketnya ia ikatkan ke pinggang dengan ransel tersampir dibahu. Ia lebih terlihat seperti anak kuliahan keren yang ingin nongkrong bersama adiknya yang manis.

Setelah menyempatkan diri untuk memandangi penampilannya, Kedua lelaki bertubuh mungil- walau Luhan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun- itu berjalan memasuki Kafe.

''Halo, anak-anak. Tidak perlu repot bertanya. Jawabannya: ya , tidak boleh dan benar. Jika kalian menyentuhnya, akan kubunuh kalian.'' Luhan menyapa dengan ceria sekumpulan berandalan yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan terpukau.

Ia kemudian berbalik pada Baekhyun, ''Nah, Baekkie. Mereka menjual es krim paling hebat yang pernah ada!''

''Tentu saja''.

Setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang diinginkan, mereka memesan beberapa jenis es krim sekaligus. Baekhyun menatap Luhan tidak percaya, tapi lelaki rusa itu memberinya tatapan 'pesan apapun yang kau mau' hingga ia tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi .

''Kau mau coba menu favorit disini, Baek? Es krim tiga rasa dengan potongan strawberry, lelehan caramel kental, ditaburi almond panggang? Kelihatannya enak.''

''Aku mau itu''.

10 menit kemudian, keduanya asyik menikmati es krim dengan sendok sepanjang setengah lengan, memenuhi mulut dengan benda dingin manis yang menyenangkan itu.

''Kurasa kita perlu mobil baru. Kau sukanya apa?''

''Lamborghini''

''Terlalu mencolok dan mewah. Tidak cocok di lingkungan pedesaan. Kita butuh sesuatu yang mudah berbaur.''

''Bagaimana dengan mini bus? Besar dan bisa menampung kita semua sekaligus.''

''Ya, dan kita akan terlihat seperti orang-orang jompo yang ingin pesiar ke pantai. Aku berani bertaruh Jongin dan Jongdae akan menjulurkan kepala keluar jendela seperti anjing kepanasan dan menyanyikan _soundtrack_ Pororo keras-keras. Aku lebih memilih mati daripada naik benda mengerikan seperti itu. Sekalian saja kita beli selusin sepeda berkeranjang dan berkeliling Inggris menggunakannya.'' Luhan memutar mata malas. ''Saranmu bagus semua Baek, Lamborghini dan Mini bus''.

Baekhyun tertawa . ''Kau yang meminta saranku, Hyung dan aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya.''

Mereka sudah menghabiskan es krimnya hingga ke dasar gelas. Baekhyun merasa perutnya sangat penuh. ''Hyung, aku penasaran, mengenai berita yang dibaca Sehun Hyung tadi pagi'' katanya.

Luhan menggeleng.

''Kau tahu, seseorang yang ditembak mati oleh pria tak dikenal itu''.

''Maksudmu, Hoppkins? Dia anak buah Jonathan Bang, si ketua geng yang melegenda itu.''

''Ketua geng? Aku tidak pernah dengar namanya''

''Tentu saja, kau harus kembali ke masa 20 tahun yang lalu agar bisa mengetahuinya. Ia memulai karirnya sebagai kelompok pembantai nomor satu di Inggris belasan tahun lalu. Dia juga terkenal di kalangan penjahat kelas atas, Baek.''

''Tapi Phoenix dan Chanyeollie juga terkenal.''

Luhan terkekeh ringan, ''Maksudku, dia bahkan lebih terkenal dari Chanyeollie-mu itu'', ia mengedipkan mata genit. Baekhyun merasa wajahnya terbakar. '' Jonathan Bang orang paling keji dan tidak berperasaan yang ditakuti di masa mudanya. Hobinya membunuh dan merampok Orang-orang kaya diseluruh penjuru Inggris. Bahkan terakhir kali ia melenyapkan seluruh markas _Scotland Yard_ seorang diri.

''Aku tidak tahu.''

''Dan kabarnya, Bang menimbun seluruh harta itu disuatu tempat yang tidak diketahui siapapun. Aku berani bertaruh, semua orang di negeri ini pasti akan mencarinya sampai ketemu.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat, ''Lalu apa Phoenix pernah berurusan dengannya?''

''Mungkin. Di masa lalu. Tapi kami tidak pernah terlibat jauh dengannya. Ia pernah bersitegang dengan Chanyeol beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hanya beberapa perkelahian tidak penting, tentu saja.''

''Yang memberikan bekas luka jelek di dada Chanyeollie itu?''

''Tepat sekali''

''Aku benci dia'' Baekhyun seketika berwajah masam.

''Kalau begitu, kau harus tau lebih banyak tentang nya agar tahu seberapa brengseknya dia.'', Luhan memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan bersandar dengan nyaman.

''Sebenarnya Jhonny- kami menyebutnya begitu adalah perampok gila dan selalu menggunakan strategi licin yang bahkan polisi sendiri menyerah mengejarnya. Aksinya sungguh sadis dan membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya tanpa ampun.Tapi lihai dalam mengaburkan jejak sehingga tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa dia ada buronan nomor satu paling dicari di Inggris. Bertingkah polos layaknya warga negara yang baik. Dan secara tidak langsung menjadi musuh bebuyutan Chanyeol. Mereka pernah terlibat perkelahian beberapa tahun yang lalu dan Chanyeol berhasil menyeretnya kedalam penjara. Ia sebenarnya orang Korea tapi dibesarkan di Napoli dan Nama korea nya Bang Yong Guk. Ibunya orang Italia asli. ''

''Apakah ia memang begitu sejak dulu?''

''Dengan orang tua mengerikan seperti itu, Tentu saja. Johnny sebetulnya anak manis dan penurut. Tapi sejak ibunya yang orang Italia itu merasa Korea bukan tempat yang cocok untuknya maka mereka kembali ke Negara asal mereka, Napoli. Kembali menjalani kehidupan mafia di sana. Jadi wanita itu- menjual segalanya; rumah mereka di Korea, kuda pacu, tempat judi dan Bar, membawa serta Yongguk yang berumur 18. Setelah itu kabar mereka tak terdengar lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang. Tanpa jejak, seolah oleh ditelan bumi. Tapi yang jelas Johnny tumbuh menjadi pria licik , kejam, tidak jujur dan berbahaya. Hubungannya dengan ayah Korea nya juga tidak baik.''

''Dan satu tahun kemudian mereka bercerai, ibunya-Arabella- menikah dengan Giovanni Cammaro- keluarga mafia yang sedang naik daun di sana- dan mereka tinggal di Napoli dengan bahagia. Bahkan wanita sinting itu tidak peduli pada anak kesayangannya yang menghilang secara misterius. Tipikal bajingan tentu saja.

Baekhyun menjilat sisa es krim di sendoknya ''Apa Johnny mati? Maksudku, menghilang secara tiba-tiba-''

''Tidak, dia masih bernafas pastinya. Tapi semakin pongah, gendut dan mengerikan. Setelah orang hampir melupakan dirinya, Johnny tiba-tiba muncul pada umur 23 dengan nama aslinya, Bang Yong Guk dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _Gentlemen Inggris_ dari Korea.

''Dia bukan benar-benar _Gentleman_ kan?''

Luhan mendengus jijik, ''Mana mungkin tikus kecil busuk seperti Bang Yong Guk seorang Gentlemen? Dia bahkan menampar anak kecil kelaparan yang meminta sepotong roti padanya. Tapi yang jelas dia memiliki banyak uang. Membeli mansion mewah di Manchester, berkenalan dengan orang-orang kaya, menjadi penyelenggara kegiatan amal palsu, aktif mengikuti organisasi perlindungan anak, hadir di pacuan-pacuan besar. Oh, Johnny si _Gentlemen_ Korea yang terhormat kita sudah jadi tikus yang baik! Semua orang mencintainya- Kecuali bagi orang orang seperti kita yang tahu betapa busuknya dia.

''Bahwa sesungguhnya tak lebih dari seorang _keparat_ busuk!'' Baekhyun berkata dengan mengebu-ngebu.

''Yatuhan! Jangan sampai Kyungsoo mendengar kau berkata seperti itu, Baek. Dia akan memutilasiku hidup-hidup'', Luhan yang mendengar Baekhyun mengumpat dengan semangat, tiba-tiba merasa ngeri sendiri. Apakah pengaruh Geng Phoenix sudah menulari bocah manis ini?

''Tapi aku masih penasaran bagaimana Chanyeollie bisa mengirimnya ke penjara?''

''Yah, itu terjadi saat kami sedang membobol brankas putri ke tiga Pengusaha timah hitam di _Brooklyn_. Wanita menyebalkan yang suka merengek, aku muak sekali melihatnya. Kerjaannya hanya menghambur-hamburkan harta ayahnya dan mabuk hingga pagi.'' Luhan mencemooh, ''Dan dia menyewa kelompok Jonathan sebagai bodyguard pribadi untuk acara pesta ulang tahun mewahnya. Lalu Chanyeol dan dia berkelahi hingga Jonathan kalah dan masuk penjara.

''Lalu bagaimana cara kalian menjebloskannya ke penjara? Phoenix dan kelompok Jonathan- kalian sama-sama ..''

''Penjahat, ya tentu saja. Tapi seperti yang kau ketahui, kami melakukannya untuk menolong orang yang membutuhkan, dan memberi mereka steak daging dan kursi roda untuk anak-anak cacat. Kami mempergunakan semua hasil kejahatan itu untuk kesejahteraan mereka. Tidak seperti Kelompok si Busuk Johnny.''

''Ya, tentu saja aku tahu, Hyung. Bagiku kalian bukanlah penjahat atau kriminal seperti yang orang tuduhkan.'' Baekhyun tersenyum manis, ''Kalian keluargaku yang berharga''.

''Jika kita tidak berada ditengah pembicaraan serius, aku pasti akan memelukmu erat-erat, darling! Luhan tertawa, merasa terharu dengan ucapan si mungil Baekhyun.

''Jadi begitulah. Yixing menggunakan keahliannya dan memalsukan semua bukti-bukti yang mengarah pada kami, membuat kepolisian percaya dan memasukkannya ke balik jeruji untuk waktu yang lama. Dengan berbekal catatan kriminalnya yang menggunung itu, semakin mempermudah Yixing melancarkan aksi pemalsuannya.''

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk puas dengan akhir kisah si Jhonny Jonathan alias Bang Yong Guk yang berbahaya.

''Tapi ceritanya belum selesai, Baek.'' Bukan Happy ending seperti yang kau duga.''

''Maksudnya?''

''Justru saat ini lah permasalah pokoknya dimulai. Seperti yang kau tahu, ia sudah dipenjara selama 10 tahun dan di Koran pagi hari ini disebutkan bahwa salah satu bawahannya yang paling setia mati ditembak orang tak dikenal. Ditambah lagi, ia masuk daftar orang yang paling dibenci di Inggris. Sudah pasti musuh-musuhnya dimasa lalu yg ingin merampas harta karun rahasianya itu.''

'' Harta Karun?'' mata remaja mungil itu seketika berbinar-binar.

''Apalagi jika bukan itu? Tikus busuk yang menghabiskan separuh hidupnya untuk merampok dan membunuh pasti memiliki kekayaan berlimpah.'' Luhan mengorek dasar gelasnya es krimnya brutal hingga cairan dingin itu mengotori lengan kemejanya.

''Kalau begitu, kita harus melakukan sesuatu Hyung!'' Baekhyun tiba-tiba menegakkan duduknya, seketika merasa bersemangat.

''Misalnya?''

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. ''Ayolah hyung! Kau tau _persis_ apa maksudnya.''

''Kita lihat saja nanti'', Luhan tersenyum miring.

e)(o

Malam itu, seluruh penghuni Windston Hall berkumpul untuk makan malam. Chanyeol dan Minseok sudah pulang dan bergabung di meja makan setelah melemparkan mantel serta tas-tas yang mereka bawa ke arah sofa. Baekhyun berulang kali menyodorkan piringnya kearah Kyungsoo byang segera di berikan oleh lelaki bermata burung hantu itu segera. Ia sangat senang melihat nafsu makan Baekhyun yang kian hari kian bertambah. Lihat saja pipinya yang bulat itu, semakin membuat Jongin tidak bisa mengontrol hasrat untuk mencubit Baekhyun.

''Jika terus begini, kau akan seperti babi, Baekhyunnie~'' Jongin atau biasa disebut Kai jika sedang beraksi bersama Phoenix, menusuk-nusuk pipi si mungil itu dengan telunjuknya gemas.

''Aku tidak gendut!'' Baekhyun mengunyah Steak Pie di piringnya brutal, lalu menghadiahi Jongin dengan tatapan nyalang . ''Dan jangan mengataiku, babi. Aku benci binatang itu.''

''Tapi badanmu berisi sekali Baek, pasti empuk jika dipeluk'' Lelaki tan itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun, bermaksud menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

''Chanyeollie!''

''Berhenti mengganggunya, Kai! Sekali kau sentuh dia, kepalamu akan kujadikan jadi hiasan pintu !'' Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dan dingin.

''Ck, dasar posesif'' . Jongin mencibir.

Jongdae memukul kepalanya, ''Sudah kubilang jangan menganggu Baekhyun jika Chanyeol sedang di rumah. Dia pasti mengamuk, bodoh.''

''Hei, jangan mengataiku bodoh, _Bodoh!_ Jongin membalas dengan sengit. Dia tidak terima dikatai bodoh oleh orang yang bahkan lebih bodoh darinya.

''Sesama orang bodoh tidak seharusnya saling menghina, lebih baik pergunakan otak kalian untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna''.

''Tutup mulutmu, Albino! Kemari , biar ku siram wajahmu dengan teh panas ini.'' Jongin beralih menatap Sehun dengan bengis. Jongdae disampingnya berusaha memiting tubuh Sehun agar tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.''

''Ya! Lepaskan aku, Kotak!''

''Tidak akan! Jongin serang dia sekarang!''

''Jauhkan, tanganmu yang hitam itu dari tubuhku, _Blacky_!

Lalu perkelahian tidak berguna itu menjadi bahan tontonan anggota lain. Chanyeol hanya menatap datar sekumpulan perusuk di depannya tanpa minat. Selalu seperti ini jika mereka semua berkumpul. Kelakukan para kriminal papan atas yang bahkan membuat polisi kewalahan itu sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang penjahat kejam dan bengis yang selalu dibicarakan orang –orang. Mereka semua tidak lebih dari sekumpulan bocah yang terperangkap dalam tubuh orang dewasa.

''Oh, kepalaku'' Minseok mengusap kepalanya dramatis. ''Kapan orang-orang gila ini akan dewasa? Terkadang mereka bahkan lebih kekanakan dari pada Baekhyun'' ia mengeluh.

''Kau beli buah kelapa, Hyung? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, aku haus, ngomong-ngomong''

''Kepala, Yixing! Bukan buah kelapa! '' Luhan mengerang frustasi. Yixing dan kepala lemotnya itu kadang tidak tau tempat. ''Kapan-kapan akan kusuruh Jongin membelah kepalamu dan menggantinya dengan yang lebih bagus.''

''Ya tuhan, kenapa aku bisa berada di tengah makhluk-makhluk abstrak ini?'' Kyungsoo menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada, merasa menjadi orang paling malang sedunia,karena harus menghadapi mereka setiap hari"

.

.

.

.

''Chanyeollie?''

Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, bermaksud ingin mencari Sang ketua Phoenix.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menolehkan kepalanya dari berkas-berkas yang sedang dibaca, ''Baekhyun? Masuklah.''

Baekhyun melangkah masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang yang ada di sudut ruangan . Matanya sibuk melihat interior ruangan Chanyeol yang serba merah dan hitam. Dalam hati menggerutu betapa anehnya selera Chanyeol dalam memilih warna. Merah yang melambangkan keberanian dan kekuatan sedang hitam mewakili sifat sang ketua Phoenix yang angkuh, arogan dan mengintimidasi. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti makna dari warna-warna itu.

''Kenapa kau belum tidur?'' Chanyeol akhirnya menatap Baekhyun yang hanya duduk diam selama hampir 5 menit sejak ia datang ke ruangannya.

''Kepalaku pusing dan tempat tidurku terlalu dingin''. Ujarnya pelan. Baekhyun memilin ujung kemejanya malu. Jari kakinya tiba-tiba saja terlihat lebih menarik daripada wajah tampan Chanyeol yang memandangnya lewat kacamata bacanya dengan intens . Sejujurnya Baekhyun merasa gugup ditatap seperti itu oleh sang pemimpin Phonix . Ia merasa seperti disihir oleh bola mata kelamnya.

''Kemarilah''

Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tersentak kecil. Melangkah ragu-ragu mendekati sang ketua Phoenix. Chanyeol menepuk pahanya sebagai isyarat agar Baekhyun duduk diatas pangkuannya yang segera dipatuhi oleh si mungil Byun itu.

''Belum mengantuk, hm?''

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengan nya di leher Chanyeol kemudian melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Pria tinggi itu, '' kepalaku pusing sekali' keluhnya.

Chanyeol menarik kepala si mungil itu dari lehernya dengan pelan dan beralih mengurut pelipisnya dengan gerakan memutar. Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup, menikmati pijatan ringan di kepalanya.

''Merasa lebih baik?'' ia berbisik lembut. Menyempatkan diri mengecup kepala Baekhyun setelah sesi pijatannya berakhir,

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan seraya mengucapkan Terima kasih dengan bisikan juga . Sekarang pusing di kepalanya sudah berkurang dan tergantikan oleh rasa kantuk yang mengambil alih tubuhnya.

''Tidurlah, _Sweet Muffin._ Aku akan menjagamu.''

''Aku ingin tidur di sini'', Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat. Mata sipitnya yang cantik itu mengerjap sayu, sepertinya terlalu mengantuk ''Pelukan Chanyeollie yang terbaik'', dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang si pria tinggi.

'' _As you wish''._

Dan sang ketua Phoenix itu mengabiskan sepanjang malam bersama berkas-berkas di meja dan tangan yang mengelus lembut punggung sempit Baekhyun yang tidur di pangkuannya.

 **TBC**

 **Based on Alan Temperley's story**

Makasih yang udah mau nyempetin baca, thank you

mind to give a little review?


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun membaca komik kesukaannya sambil meminum coklat hangat pemberian Kyungsoo dengan tenang. Ini adalah hari kedua sejak insiden tidur dalam pelukan Chanyeol kemarin dan Baekhyun bahkan masih bisa merasakan wajahnya yang terbakar ketika mengingatnya kembali. Apalagi di perparah dengan celotehan berikut godaan dari Kim Jongin dan Kim Jongdae, biang rusuh di dalam geng Phoenix. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut hyung-hyung menyebalkannya itu dengan bola karet Mongmong yang berlendir.

Anjing mungil itu sibuk mengendus-endus papan kayu yang mencuat disamping lemari belajarnya. Dia juga selalu bergerak kesana kemari dan baru berhenti jika sudah menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Baekhyun memanggil _terrier_ coklat itu dengan sebuah suitan kecil dan anjing itu segera melesat kearah Baekhyun dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tuannya.

''Jangan bergerak-gerak Mongmongie,'' remaja mungil itu berusaha mendorong anjing itu dari atas tubuhnya dengan pelan, ''Kau sekarang gendutan, Mulai besok kita akan lari pagi untuk menghilangkan lemak perutmu yang mengerikan itu, okay?''

Mongmong menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu dan ekor yang terselip dibawah kakinya, seolah memprotes Bakhyun secara terang-terangan. Walaupun ia tidak bisa berbicara, tapi ekspesi wajahnya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tersinggung pada ucapan Baekhyun tentang bentuk tubuhnya.

Remaja mungil itu melanjutkan beberapa halaman komik yang dibacanya sebelum memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Ia tidak mau Kyungsoo, Minseok atau hyungnya yang lain datang ke kamarnya hanya untuk menariknya agar sarapan. Sebetulnya Baekhyun menyembunyikan berbagai makanan manis yang tersimpan di bawah papan pelapis lantai, dan jika Kyungsoo tahu maka lelaki burung hantu itu pasti akan mengomelinya habis-habisan. Jadi ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar para hyungnya tidak sampai mendatangi kamarnya.

Baekhyun terbangun tepat pada saat Mongmong menyalak di depan telinganya. Dengan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, lelaki sipit itu menepuk kepala anjingnya dengan pelan, berusaha menenangkan _terrier_ kecil miliknya.

''GUK GUK GUK !''

Mongmong kemudian berlari kearah pintu kamar Baekhyun dan menggaruknya dengan tidak sabar. Sesekali anjing itu menoleh kearah tuannya kemudian kearah pintu lalu menggarukknya lagi, seakan menyuruh Baekhyun agar membuka pintu itu untuknya.

''Ada apa mongmongie? Kau ingin keluar?''

''GUK GUK GUK!''

Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, Baekhyun akhirnya berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya untuk Mongmong. Anjing itu melesat keluar seperti kesetanan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu , lempengan batu dibawah kakinya terasa lembap dan dingin.

Saat arah pandangannya tertuju pada taman dibawah, seketika ia melihatnya dengan jelas. Windston Hall kebakaran. Halamn depan penuh dengan asap yang membumbung tinggi. Dengan cepat, tingkap jendela dibuka tinggi-tinggi dan Baekhyun merasa wajahnya terbakar. Lidah api menjilat-jilat tirai jendela di rumah induk, dan menjalar semakin tinggi. Api itu bersumber dari pintu menara 10 meter dibawahnya. Dua sosok hitam bergerak samar di bawah keremangan cahaya bulan. Mata sipit nya melihat orang-orang tak dikenal berkeliaran di bawah.

'' Hei, siapa di situ?!''

Sosok gelap itu menoleh ke arahnya, Baekhyun berani bersumpah jika ia melihat mereka menyeringai dari balik penutup kepala yang mereka pakai.

''Bukan urusanmu, bocah! Keluar saja dari sana jika kau bisa!.''

Dan dua sosok hitam tersebut menghilang dalam sekali kedipan tanpa Baekhyun sempat melihat wajah-wajah mereka. Ia mendesis kesal, otak nya seperti berhenti berputar seketika. Ia hanya berdiri tegak seperti patung dengan tatapan lurus kearah rumah induk yang mulai dirambati si jago merah. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Semua hyungnya tidur di rumah induk dan nampaknya mereka belum menyadari kebakaran yang terjadi. Oh tidak!

''Minseok Hyung, Luhan Hyung,! Baekhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga, ''Kebakaran ! Jongdae, Jongin, Sehun Hyung! Heiii semuanya!''

Dengan bertelanjang kaki, si mungil Baekhyun berlari melintasi atap dan menuruni tangga menara dengan tergesa menuju rumah utama. Pengangan tangga terasa begitu panas, membuat kulit tangannya terasa perih namun tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk pergi membangunkan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

 **BRAKKK**

Baekhyun hampir saja kehilangan nyawa detik itu juga jika tubuhnya tidak reflex menghindar saat pilar penyangga runtuh begitu saja di atas kepalanya. Si mungil itu berulang kali mengelus dadanya yang berdebar keras, merasa takjub akan kecepatan tubuhnya yang luar biasa. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bersyukur karena Jongdae dan Jongin dilahirkan ke dunia berdua banyak mengajari Baekhyun beberapa teknik menghindar yang justru berguna di saat seperti ini.

Asap pekat dan hitam menyambut ketika Baekhyun sampai di ruang duduk mereka. Meja kayu tempat Kyungsoo biasa meletakkan cemilan nyaris menjadi abu, begitu pula kursi serta beberapa rak kayu yang berada disana. Tempat itu sudah dipenuhi asap dan kobaran api yang kini mulai merambati tirai gorden yang melambai lemah terkena angin. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut, Baekhyun terlalu banyak menghirup udara penuh asap ini hingga pandangannya mengabur. Pintu keluar setebal sepuluh sentimeter yang menjadi jalan keluar satu satunya berkobar-kobar, dan menjala hingga ke dinding disampingnya. Setelah menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa melewati pintu, ia bergegas naik kembali, melompati balok-balok kayu yang berserakan di tangga dan lari menuju kamarnya .

Api kini merayap cepat dan hampir mencapai puncak menara dimana kamarnya berada. Seluruh lantai dan tembok batu yang menjadi pondasi bangunan tua ini terasa sangat panas dibawah kaki teringat pelajaran penyelamatan diri saat kebakaran yang di ajarkan oleh Minseok dan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat itu terjadi. Jadi Ia segera menyambar handuk bermotif strawberry di gantungan dan lari menyebrangi ruangan menuju kamar mandi sempit di ujung tangga. Ia membenamkannya kedalam baskom berisi air dan membungkus hidung serta mulutnya. Angin berhawa panas dari luar masuk menaiki tangga dari jendela atap menara.

Ia sampai dikamarnya kemudian mengunci pintu. Walaupun ia merasa seperti terpanggang, Setidaknya ia harus bisa membuat tempat ini tidak bisa dimasuki oleh asap dan api yang mulai menjalar ke tangga putar di luar kamarnya. Mongmong mendengking lirih menatap Baekhyun. Anjing itu juga merasa sesak dan berulang kali melolong padanya. Suaranya begitu menyayat hati. Si mungil itu membuka jendela kamarnya dan menjulurkan kepala mongmong juga dirinya keluar, untuk menghirup udara luar yang setidaknya lebih baik dibandingkan hawa panas kamarnya.

Samar samar ia dapat mendengar suara orang berteriak riuh dibawah. Ia tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas dengan asap tipis yang mengelilinginya. Setelah membiasakan diri dengan keadaan ia melihat beberapa orang berkumpul dibawah, berteriak, memaki sembari menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

''Lepaskan ! Baekhyun masih didalam! Jangan menghalangiku, bajingan!

''Oh, Baekhyunnie kita''

''Hei lihat!'' Seorang wanita tua dengan rambut di gelung berantakan memekik kearah jendela menara, ''Ada anak kecil disana!''

''Baekkie, tunggu disana sayang! Jongdae sedang mencari tangga untuk menjemputmu. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan Jangan bergerak dari situ, oke! Luhan berteriak dengan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga . Wajahnya tampak cemas, dan Kyungsoo sedang ditahan oleh beberapa pria karena mencoba memasuki rumah yang sudah penuh asap itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya tenang.

''Jongdae Lakukan sesuatu, sialan!

''Berhenti berteriak, hitam! Aku sedang memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengeluarkannya dari sana!''

'Kau bisa memanjat naik dan menyelamatkannya, bodoh! Lihat,dia akan mati kehabisan napas jika terus berada disana.''

''Aku tidak mungkin naik ke atas sana! Tubuhku bisa meleleh jika memanjat dinding-dinding panas itu'' Jongdae berteriak gusar, dia bisa saja melakukan seperti yang dikatakan Jongin tadi, tapi ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko membahayakan keselamatan dirinya sendiri juga disaat Baekhyun butuh bantuannya untuk keluar dari menara.

''Aku tidak peduli, lagipula itu kan keahlianmu! Cepatlah'' Jongin balas berteriak, seolah jika Jongdae mati terpanggang bukan masalah besar.

Baekhyun secara resmi terjebak didalam kamarnya sendiri, 12 meter di atas tanah tanpa persediaan oksigen cukup dan kepala berkunang-kunang. Ia berusaha mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri. Ia bisa mati terpanggang jika tetap diam seperti orang bodoh di dalam ruangan ini. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari, mencari celah atau apapun yang bisa ia pergunakan untuk keluar. Asap pekat secara perlahan masuk melalui sela pintu yang sudah di ganjal dengan kain-kain ke lantai bawah pun percuma sejak tangga sudah tertutupi oleh reruntuhan kayu yang berjatuhan. Posisinya sungguh tidak menguntungkan dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir benar dengan hawa panas dan udara sekitar yang terasa mencekik paru-parunya.

Wajah seorang Park Chanyeol adalah hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum semua berubah gelap.

 _e)(o_

Enam pasang mata menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi lega luar biasa saat kelopak sipitnya terbuka. Bocah mungil itu Menatap linglung keadaan sekitarnya yang mulai sepi, menyisakan penghuni Windston Hall serta beberapa petugas pemadam yang sibuk menyemprotkan air kearah bangunan yang hangus dibeberapa bagian rumah mereka.

''Oh, darling~ kau tidak apa-apa?''

Kyungsoo memeluknya erat sembari menciumi kepalanya dengan wajah sembab. Lelaki bermata burung hantu itu tak berhenti menangis saat Baekhyun digotong keluar dalam keadaan pingsan.

''Tuhanku! Syukurlah.'' Minseok menghembuskan napas lega dan ikut memeluk Baekhyun yang hanya diam ditempatnya. Sehun serta Jongdae dan Jongin menatapnya dengan raut cemas sekaligus bahagia yang kentara.

''Baekkie!''

Luhan yang datang dengan piyamanya yang penuh jelaga hitam menubruk Baekhyun kemudian membenamkan ciuman di kening adik kesayangannya itu. ''Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja , Baek''.

''Hey, hey hentikan, Lu!'' Yixing berkata, ''Biarkan Baekhyun tenang dulu. Beri dia ruang untuk bernapas. Belum cukupkah yang dialaminya ?''

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku '' aku tidak apa-apa hyung.''

Bulan tiba-tiba muncul dibalik awan. Dan saat itulah ia melihat wajah sembap Kyungsoo, tatapan khawatir Duo Kim dan Sehun serta Luhan yang wajahnya penuh bekas air mata hitam di pipinya. ''Sungguh". Ia meyakinkan mereka sekali lagi.

''Aku yakin begitu'' Minseok tersenyum tabah. ''Kau benar benar berani, Baek! Aku bangga padamu.''

''Tentu saja. Tidak sia sia kita menjulukinya _Heroic_ Byun.'' Jongdae berujar bangga

'' _Heroic and Cutie_ Byun'' Jongin menambahkan.

''Sejak kapan ia punya julukan begitu?''

''Ntahlah, aku hanya mengarang saja''

''Jangan sok memberi julukan pada orang lain saat kau sama sekali tidak berguna, Kim Jongdae!

Baekhyun tertawa, ia suka julukan itu. Kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu dan dengan cepat bangkit berdiri. ''Mongmongie! Dimana dia?''

Anjing itu berlari seperti kesetanan, menubruk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan ekor mengibas gembira, Berputar-putar mengelilingi tuannya dan menyalak tanpa henti.

''Tidak apa-apa'' Baekhyun memeluk anjingnya dengan gemas. ''Semua sudah berakhir, aku baik-baik saja''.

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol terlihat sedang berbicara dengan beberapa petugas pemadam yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Wajah pemimpin Phoenix itu kaku dan dingin. Urat-urat di pelipisnya menyembul keluar seperti akar pohon saat ia berbicara. Itu berarti satu hal, Ia amat sangat marah. Pria tinggi itu secara tak sengaja mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Baekhyun, kedua pandangan mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sayu. Wajah dinginnya seketika berubah lembut dan lega bersamaan. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol itu berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Baekhyun balas memeluknya erat dan mengisi paru-parunya dengan wangi Chanyeol yang memabukkan. Ia tak tau apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga tanpa disadari kemeja abu-abu Chanyeol sudah basah oleh air mata. Si mungil Baekhyun menangis dalam diam, membenamkan kepalanya semakin erat di dada bidang Chanyeol.

''Sttt jangan menangis, _Baby._ Aku disini dan kau akan baik-baik saja.''

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap struktur wajah sempurna Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya terpesona, sekalipun dengan noda arang yang tetap terlihat luar biasa tampan. ''Chanyeollie, kau tidak apa-apa kan?'' Ucapnya lirih.

Chanyeol terkekeh, ''Seharusnya kau tujukan itu pada dirimu sendiri, _Baby_. Jangan khawatirkan aku, hm?''

''Aku baik-baik saja.''

'' _That's good, then_.''

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol, membersihkan wajah tampannya dengan lengan piyama tidurnya. ''Kau menyelamatkanku _lagi_ , Chanyeollie?''

''Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Tidak jika kau berada dibawah tanggung jawabku.''

''Maafkan aku''. Lelaki mungil itu merasakan matanya memanas. Ia ingin menangis kembali, mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol untuknya. Pria tinggi itu sekali lagi menyelamatkan nyawanya. Entah harus bagaimana ia membalas kebaikannya.

'' _I don't need your sorry.''_ Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya dengan lembut, ' _'but, promise me to stay safe, okay?''_

'' _I promise''_

''Dan aku kan selalu melindungimu. Hingga tiba saatnya dimana aku tidak bisa melakukanya lagi''.

Siapapun orang yang menyebabkan kebakaran it _u_ telahmenumpuk daun-daun keringpada pintu dan sekeliling dinding Windston Hall kemudian menyiramnya dengan bensin. Mereka menemukan beberapa kaleng minyak ukuran besar berserakan di halaman belakang. Perbuatan sengaja yang keterlaluan!

Geng Phoenix berkumpul di halaman depan Windston Hall, masing-masing dari mereka berusaha menerka siapa pelaku yang berani melakukan itu di tengah malam buta. Baekhyun telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama baru yang hangat sembari menggabungkan diri dengan keluarganya di depan.

Kyungsoo sebagai pengurus rumah yang baik segera, menggiring mereka semua kedalam rumah induk. Mengamati keadaan ruang duduk bergaya Georgia yang berbau hangus dan sedikit panas sisa pembakaran. Tempat itu tidak sepenuhnya terbakar, hanya setengah bagian dinding dan sofa-sofa beludru tempat mereka menonton film tengah malam yang habis tak dan gorden baru mereka habis dilalap api, menyisakan jendela dengan abu yang melapisinya. Puing puing kayu juga kaca berserakan dimana-mana dan Lantai yang berwarna hitam pekat membuat mereka semua harus menggunakan sepatu saat berjalan. Minseok dan Luhan membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi sedang Jongdae menggotong sofa tak berbentuk itu ke luar dan menggantinya dengan beberapa kursi kayu.

''Persiapkan diri kalian, Phoenix! Polisi akan kemari dalam beberapa menit.'' Minseok yang baru datang dengan senampan coklat panas ditangan meletakkannya di Buffet. ''Minum dan rilekskan tubuh kalian sebelum mereka datang.''

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, mereka menyikat habis semua yang dibawa Minseok. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan dengan serentetan kejadian yang membuat mereka tidak bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman.

''Aishh, rambutku berantakan '' Luhan menggumam kesal sembari menyisirnya dengan tangan. ''Kyung, kau punya _lipbalm_? Bibirku kering sekali''.

''Aku tidak pernah memiliki benda menggelikan seperti itu.'' Kyungsoo menatapnya hina. ''Kau bahkan bukan wanita, _Hannie_!''

''Baiklah, baiklah, dasar norak, Duh.'' Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. ''Setidaknya berikan aku tisu untuk membersihkan wajahku yang penuh debu ini. Aku tidak mungkin bertemu polisi jam 3 pagi dengan penampilan mengerikan.''

''Yah, aku tak akan heran jika mereka datang. Lihat, semua kekacauan ini. Kita bahkan membangunkan tetangga yang berjarak satu mil dari sini.'' Yixing menanggapi dengan santai.

''Orang yang melakukan ini membuatku kesal, aku akan—Ada apa Lu?'' Jongin berhenti bicara setelah Luhan menatapnya tajam dan menganggkat jari telunjuknya ke bibir. Ia menutup matanya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

'' _Range Rover''_ ia menggumam, lebih kepada diri sendiri namun suaranya cukup keras untuk didengar seluruh penghuni Windston Hall. ''Benar, 2.5 TDI jenis lama.''

'' Siapa yang memakai Range Rover di sekitar sini?'' Baekhyun bertanya ingin tau.

''Nah,'' Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata rusanya yang berkilau. ''Kita hanya harus mencari tahu kan?''

.

.

.

.

Polisi sudah datang beberapa menit setelah Phoenix membereskan ruang duduk mereka. Dua mobil zebra-menurut istilah Luhan berhenti di halaman Windston Hall yang porak poranda. Kyungsoo menyiapkan cemilan dengan wajah masam setelah Minseok memaksanya. Lelaki itu tidak pernah suka jika mereka berurusan dengan Polisi lagi sejak terakhir kalinya dapur mereka menjadi sasaran peluru hingga menyebabkan ia tidak bisa memasak selama seminggu penuh. Sungguh mengherankan ia bisa bertahan bersama gerombolan kriminal tak berotak itu selama ini.

Orang-orang berseragam resmi itu masuk kedalam ruang duduk yang sudah di renovasi seadanya itu dengan gaya sok penting. Minseok menyambut kedua sersan polisi itu menuju dapur. Seperti yang sudah ia perkirakan, anggota Phoenix sudah berkumpul di sana. Tidak semua, hanya Jongin, Luhan, dan Jongdae yang sedang berlatih 100 jumpalitan di belakang _pantry._ Sang ketua Phoenix tidak menampakkan dirinya. Pria jangkung itu sudah menghilang ke dalam kamar kerja nya sejak ia menggendong Baekhyun ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Minseok sudah memberitahunya perihal si sersan polisi menyebalkan dan rekannya yang datang mengunjungi mereka setelah insiden kebakaran terjadi, dan dibalas anggukan acuh Chanyeol yang berarti 'kuserahkan semuanya padamu, Minseok' – kemudian berlalu pergi.

Pintu ditutup dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara-suara. Si polisi berseragam dan sersannya sudah berada didalam dapur. Menatap satu-persatu wajah disana.

''Siapa saksi matanya disini? Tanya si sersan langsung. Sepertinya ia tidak suka berbasa basi.

''Adik kecil kami, ia masih sedikit trauma dengan kebakaran tadi. Kasihan, ia bahkan menolak coklat hangat buatan Kyungsoo.'' Luhan dengan baik hati menjawab pertanyaan sersan polisi itu dengan wajah sesedih mungkin. ''Apa perlu ku panggilkan?''

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun yang sudah segar dan kenyang duduk diantara Luhan dan Jongdae. Ia diharuskan memberi keterangan apapun yang menyangkut kejadian malam ini.

''Silahkan duduk.'' Minseok melontarkan lirikan peringatan pada Luhan dan mulutnya.

''Mau teh?'' Jongin menawarkan.

''Atau sesuatu yang lebih menantang, mungkin? Jongdae, si maling pemanjat yang tersohor itu-menujuk botol whiski yang berderet di belakangnya, sebelum kemudian menyadari bahwa botol-botol itu berasal dari gudang anggur dalam perampokan Mansion minggu lalu. ''hm, kurasa salah satu dari kalian harus bisa mengemudi pulang dengan selamat nanti.'' Ia menambahkan dengan cepat.

Si sersan polisi yang bertubuh gendut dan kumis kasar menyipitkan matanya kearah para Phoenix. Ia orang yang mudah tersulut emosi dan tidak sabaran seperti rekannya yang bertubuh jangkung. Intinya mereka semua sama-sama muak berurusan dengan Geng Phoenix yang licin bagai belut itu.

''Kau tentu tahu larangan menawarkan alcohol pada polisi yang bertugas, bukan begitu Xi Luhan _?''_ ia kemudian menatap Luhan yang sibuk dengan kuku jarinya.

''Ah, temanku hanya ingin beramah tamah saja. Apa itu salah?'' kata Minseok. ''Segelas teh saja kalau begitu.''

''Tidak usah berbasa-basi padaku, Kim Minseok. Ada cukup banyak ruang dalam sel tahanan di _Dazzlington_ yang cukup untuk menampung kalian semua. Dan jangan lupakan catatan kejahatan kalian yang bisa memenuhi ruang arsip. '' Si polisi gendut mengorek telinganya dan memeriksa ujung jarinya malas. ''Kalian pikir kami tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Phoenix? Kalian kira polisi daerah terpencil disini hanya sekelompok pecundang?''

''Wow, dia bahkan mengaku kalau dia adalah pecundang''. Jongdae berbisik pada Jongin yang menganggukkan kepalanya maklum. ''Aku juga terkejut, omong-omong'' balasnya pada Jongdae.

''Sesudah apa yang kami _lakukan_ ,'' Minseok menghentikan pembicaraan tidak penting duo Kim dibelakangnya, ''aku malah terkejut jika kalian _tidak tahu_ tentang kami.''

Si sersan polisi gendut membanting topinya geram.

''Aku harap kau bisa menjaga sikapmu, tuan polisi yang terhormat! Kyungsoo masuk dengan membawa berbagai cemilan ditangannya. ''Ini dapurku, wilayahku, dan aku memiliki kuasa penuh untuk mengatur segala sesuatunya _disini._ Jadi aku harap tidak ada masalah. Tidak di jam 3 pagi dan tidak juga di depan anak ini, Terima kasih''. Ia berujar dengan tegas.

Polisi gendut itu mendengus kesal kemudian meraih cangkir teh yang disodorkan kearahnya. ''Aku tidak melihat anggota Phoenix lain disini? Dimana mereka?''

''Tentu saja sudah ditempat tidur masing-masing''. Luhan mulai tersulut emosi. ''Kau pikir dimana mereka berada di pagi buta seperti ini?''

''Membongkar bank.'' Si sersan bertubuh jangkung menjawab. ''Rumah seorang milyarder.''

Si gendut mengangguk setuju, ''Sekali penjahat, tetap penjahat.''

''Oh ya ampun!'' Luhan mengerang. ''Jangan seenaknya memberi cap buruk pada setiap orang, gendut! Kutegaskan sekali lagi, kami semua sudah bebas, tidak ada kaitannya dengan kejahatan jenis apapun, membayar pajak dengan tekun dan juga membantu orang-orang miskin di Inggris. Apa kalian benar-benar mengira kami akan berkeliaran di kota jam 3 pagi dengan piyama bau hangus, tampang acak-acakan dan sandal rumahan kelinci lalu mengancam orang-orang di bank agar manyerahkan brangkasnya? Gunakan otak kalian, bodoh! Kami bahkan tidak mau ambil resiko dikejar-kejar _Scotland Yard_ hingga Interpol lagi.''

'Apapun bisa terjadi'', Si gendut mengangkat bahu. ''Aku tidak percaya pada ucapan orang yang menghabisakn waktu bertahun-tahun di penjara.''

Sebelum perdebatan panas itu masuk pada tahap baku hantam, Minseok selaku orang paling cerdas dan memiliki ketenangan diatas rata-rata membungkam ucapan yang hendak dilontarkan kedua belah pihak. ''Kejadian malam ini sudah cukup membuat pusing, tanpa perlu dibumbui dengan perselisihan lagi.'' Ia berbicara dengan nada menusuk. ''Dan kurarap kalian-polisi yang gagah berani ini membantu kami selayaknya warga Negara biasa yang butuh pertolongan.''

Seketika semua orang di ruangan itu bungkam.

''Nah, begini lebih baik''.

Si sersan bertubuh jangkung mendehem sekilas, ''Baiklah, kita langsung saja ke pokok permasalahan. Kami kesini atas laporan mengenai kebakaran tadi. Nah, ada yang bisa menceritakan secara lengkap?''

''Adik kecil kami'' -Minseok mengelus pundak Baekhyun,- ''berteriak dari atas menara dan membangunkan seisi rumah.''

Saat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya dan menunggu ia membuka mulut, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa rongga pernapasannya seperti tersumbat sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Apakah ini efek menghirup asap pekat tadi? Atau karena fakta bahwa ia mengetahui semua kegiatan Kriminal yang dilakukan Geng Phoenix?

''Hmm sebenarnya anjingku yang memulai. Ia tiba tiba menggonggong keras sekali dan aku terbangun. Lagipula kamarku ada di atas menara jadi dengan segera aku melihat api yang menjalar di dinding rumah.''

Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan rinci. Si polisi gendut dan rekannya yang jangkung mencatat beberapa informasi penting dari penuturan remaja mungil itu.

''Apa kau melihat orang yang menyiram bensin itu?''

''Ya, dua orang dan memakai pakaian dan tudung kepala hitam. Tapi aku tidak melihat wajah mereka.''

Beberapa menit kemudian sesi introgasi(istilah Minseok) itu selesai. Kedua polisi itu menutup buku catatan yang dipegang dan memasukkan nya kedalam saku dada. ''Satu pertanyaan lagi,-'' ia beralih menatap geng Phonix, ''Kalian yakin ini bukan motif balas dendam? Maksudku-''

''Tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada'' kata Jongin yang sedari tadi diam membuka suara. ''Kami tidak pernah punya masalah terhadap orang lain maupun sesama penjahat diluaran sana. Jika orang itu berniat membunuh kami semua, seharusnya ia membakar rumah induk dan bukannya menara tempat kamar tidur Baekhyun.''

''Dan kurasa siapa pun itu, berusaha menggertak kita dengan menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai alibi.''

Si polisi gendut tertawa mengejek, ''Menggertak katamu? Aku tidak yakin. Masing-masing kalian,''- telunjuknya yang gemuk menuding anggota phoenix ''pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu dibalik jeruji dan menurutku tindakan menggertak sama sekali tidak cocok untuk menghadapi bajingan-bajingan licin seperti kalian. Seharusnya mereka menembaki kepala kalian dengan senapan buru saat tengah malam dan mungkin mendapatkan penghargaan dari kepolisian setelahnya. Itu baru 'tipe' menggertak yang cocok. Dan jika itu terjadi kami akan senang hati mengangkut kalian semua dan anak ini bisa memilih sendiri warna batu nisan yang cocok untuk hari pemakaman keluarganya.''

Minseok mulai hilang kendali, ia menghitung sampai sepuluh dalam hati kemudian menghirup udara dalam-dalam. ''Terserah jika kalian beranggapan begitu, tapi sejauh ingatanku baru minggu kemarin kami mengadakan reuni dengan sesama rekan penjahat lainnya, bukan begitu teman-teman?''

''Ya, dengan pesta _barbeque_ dan cookies coklat yang meleleh dimulut.'' Jongdae berkata dengan riang.

''Dan kami menyewa satu hotel selama akhir pekan untuk bersenang-senang. Ahh jangan lupakan pelayan-pelayan berpakaian seksi itu''. Jongin memasang wajah menjijikkan yang sanggup membuat Kyungsoo melemparkan nampan kearah kepalanya.

''Semua rekan-rekan lama kita,'' Minseok ternsenyum penuh kenangan. ''Aku bahkan bertemu dengan Brono si perut besi disana. Dia benar-benar mengagumkan. Aku jadi ingin—''

''Hentikan omong kosong ini''. Si gendut meledak. Wajahnya merah padam seperti tomat busuk. Ia paling benci bertele-tele dan jawaban mereka sama sekali tidak membuatnya puas. ''Aku menyerah!'' berikan aku, gelas itu.''

Si polisi Jangkung berdiri sambil membenarkan letak topinya yang miring. ''Baiklah, jika ada _kejadian lain_ yang menimpa kalian, jangan sungkan memberitahu kami.''

''Oh tentu saja, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungi kami.'' Jongdae menjabat tangan si gendut dengan elegan. ''Kami benar-benar terharu''.

Saat mereka semua mengantar kedua sersan polisi itu hingga pintu depan, si jangkung tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. '''Dan kau, Xi Luhan,'' ia tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnnya kearah Luhan, ''bagaimana kabarmu? Masih sering latihan?''

''Aku baik, terima kasih'' Luhan mengira-ngira kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlangsung. ''latihan apa maksud anda?''

''Ya, _berlatih._ Si sersan jangkung itu mulai tidak sabar. ''Kau tau betul maksudku,bocah. Beberapa hari yang lalu anak buahku melihat seseorang _ngebut_ di jalan kosong daerah Bulford. Ia bilang bahwa ada Lelaki bertubuh kecil diatas _Norton Commando_ tua yang melesat seperti kau tahu batas kecepatan yang diperbolehkan hanya 40 kilo per jam?.''

''Ah, aku memang punya _Norton Commando_.'' Luhan mengaku. ''Tapi terakhir kali aku memakainya untuk membeli pelembab wajah.''

''Katanya si pengemudi memakai jaket kulit berpaku-paku dan helm model kuno'', si jangkung menambahkan. ''Dan plat nya CB entah apa aku lupa''.

Wajah Luhan seketika berubah cerah, ''Wah, kalau begitu bukan kepunyaanku, Sersan. Nomor plat ku tidak ada CB nya sama sekali.''

''Kalau begitu, boleh ku tahu berapa nomor plat mu? Untuk semacam- _antisipasi_ barangkali?''

Luhan memperlihatkan pose berpikir paling membosankan yang pernah ada. Keningnya berkerut dalam, mata memicing dan tangan memegang dagu penuh konsentrasi. Diantara lusinan plat nomor miliknya, manakah yang paling resmi? Dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak tau.

''Yaampun akhir-akhir ini penyakit lupa ku kambuh lagi'', ia tertawa renyah, ''mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan lupa nama sendiri. Tapi aku berani jamin nomornya tidak seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi.''

Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa kantung kertas kecil, '' Kue jahe hangat untuk dibawa pulang?''

''Terima kasih''. Si gendut dengan segera mengambil kantung itu dari tangan Kyungsoo tanpa sempat menyadari lirikan penuh konspirasi antara Luhan dan si lelaki burung hantu.

''Tuan Do Kyungsoo, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang bukan Phoenix disini, bisakah kau mengakatakan dimana si Ketua berandalan busuk kelompok ini sekarang? Aku yakin rekan-rekan gilanya ini tidak akan mau memberitahu—''

''Oke. Tunggu sebentar, brengsek!'' Kim Kai maju dan menatap polisi jangkung itu dengan wajah yang siap menyemburkan api.

'Katakan itu sekali lagi dan kau akan pergi dari sini tanpa tulang paha'' Jongin menggeram. Sudah sedari tadi berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak berbuat sesuatu yang keterlaluan, tapi idiot-idiot ini memulainya terlebih dulu. ''Tidakkah kau pikir ini sudah melewati batas? Apa otakmu yang mini itu tidak tau arti privasi?''

''Aku tidak perlu ceramahmu,bocah. Kami hanya ingin tau dimana dia, bukan berarti akan menyeretnya ke penjara sekarang juga.''

Jongin hendak menarik _Black Hawk_ dari balik celana panjangnya sebelum sebuah suara berat dan dingin muncul dari arah belakang. Disana, Park Chanyeol berdiri dengan kokoh, mendominasi dan mutlak. Sorot matanya begitu dalam layaknya predator ganas yang melihat buruannya lewat. Ia bahkan terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih mengerikan dari keadaan normalnya yang memang mengintimidasi.

Park Chanyeol berjalan dengan angkuh, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana kain yang membalut kakinya yang ramping. Rekan-rekannya memberi celah agar ia bisa menghampiri kedua sersan polisi menyebalkan itu.

''Tiga detik'' ia menatap kedua sersan polisi didepannya datar. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna merah dan emas itu berkilat liar.

'' Akhirnya sang pemimpin menunjukkan batang hidungnya'', si gendut balik menatap. Otak kecilnya sibuk memperkiraan penghargaan macam apa yang akan diperolahnya jika ia bisa menjebloskan Ketua Phoenix yang terkenal ini ke balik jeruji. Ia tersenyum licik. ''Bagaimana harimu, Park? Menyenangkan? Sudah berapa banyak orang kaya yang kau rampok hari ini?''

''Berhenti berbasa-basi, Gendut! _Boss_ tidak memiliki urusan apapun dengan kalian semua.'' Kini Giliran Jongdae yang tersulut emosi. Ingin sekali rasanya mendorong dua polisi ini dari atas tebing hingga tubuh mereka hancur seperti telur. Luhan menyikutnya amat keras sembari menggerakkan kepala kearah Polisi bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

''Pfffttt'' Si wajah kotak merasa perutnya tergelitik. Ia balas menyikut Luhan yang sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tawa. Si gendut itu tidak tau dengan siapa ia berhadapan saat ini. Ia bahkan dengan percaya dirinya menatap mata _heterochrome_ Chanyeol yang mana merupakan kesalahan paling fatal. Selama ini musuh-musuh Phoenix, yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang ketua tidak pernah berani melakukan itu kecuali jika ingin selamat dengan anggota tubuh lengkap. Dan sekarang si babi gendut ini berani-beraninya menatap mata Ketua Phoenix bahkan dengan sorot menantang. Oh, Jongin dan rekan-rekannya yang lain sungguh iba melihat nasib si gendut sebentar lagi.

''Kuharap ia masih bisa pulang dan mengadu pada ibunya nanti'' Jongin menggumam sedih dan senyum lebar yang terlihat mengerikan. Sungguh, ekspresi wajah dan ucapannya sangat bertolak belakang.''

''Aku tidak sabar melihat wajahnya yang penuh lemak itu menangis meraung-raung pada ibunya'' Jongdae, yang memasang raut iba disampingnya berbisik pada Jongin. Kemudian ia terkekeh geli.

''Aku tidak peduli apa yang ingin kalian lakukan, tapi ingat jangan menghancurkan halamanku lagi.'' Kyungsoo berkata cuek kemudian berjalan masuk ke rumah.

''Jangan sampai membuat si gendut ini mati, Chan! Aku tidak ingin kau mengotori tanaman hiasku yang baru juga dengan darah menjijikkannya.'' Luhan berkata dengan nada antusias.

''Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang pada kalian'' Yixing menepuk bahu Minseok beberapa kali, ''mereka semua tidak berguna'' ia menambahkan.

''Jangan berlebihan, Chanyeol.'' Minseok berusaha menasehati. Ia memang merasa bahwa tidakan kedua polisi ini sudah keterlaluan tapi ia cukup khawatir Chanyeol akan terlalu berlebihan dalam mengambil tindakan. Walau bagaimana pun mereka sudah bebas dan menjadi warga Negara biasa sekarang. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko.

Si polisi jangkung yang selama ini memperhatikan kawanan Phoenix mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Mereka seolah-olah tahu apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit kemudian. Melihat gerak gerik dan ekspresi wajah mereka, sepertinya itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi mereka.

''Hah! Aku tidak peduli pada omongan kalian semua.'' Ia mendengus, ''yang jelas ada laporan yang masuk bahwa kasus hilangnya benda antik di pameran seni minggu lalu berkaitan dengan kalian. Aku yakin sekali, jika kami menggeledah tempat ini pasti-''

Tiba-tiba si gendut tersungkur. Kaki serta lehernya tidak bisa digerakkan. Wajah bulatnya berubah merah masak dengan napas putus-putus. Seketika ia berubah loyo seperti tikus tercekik. Si jangkung disebelahnya melotot lebar.

Park Chanyeol sudah menghajarnya sebelum ia sempat berkedip. Menyerang titik syaraf di tubuhnya dengan tepat hingga si gendut tidak bisa berkutik, mungkin hingga belasan menit ke depan.

Luhan bertepuk tangan heboh.

Jongin dan Jongdae melempar senyum puas.

Yixing menguap bosan

''Cih, orang-orang tolol'' Sehun menatap si gendut yang terkapar dengan muak. Lebih baik ia meledakkan mulut berisiknya itu sejak awal.

Chanyeol menepuk pelan kedua tangannya lalu kembali memasukkanya kedalam celana panjangya. ''Enyah dari sini sebelum babi gendut ini mati ditanganku'' ia metatap si Jangkung dengan ekspresi datar, ''kau juga akan dapat giliran berikutnya.''

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, si jangkung segera menyeret rekan gendutnya yang masih menggelepar seperti ikan ke dalam mobil mereka, membanting pintunya keras, menyalakan mesin dan melesat cepat meninggalkan Windston Hall.

''Jangan khawatir! Temanmu hanya mengalami lumpuh sementara, dia tidak akan mati. 15 menit lagi dia pasti sudah bisa menelan 10 potong donat sekaligus''. Jongin berteriak kearah mobil polisi yang bahkan sudah tak kelihatan lagi, menyisakan serbuk-serbuk debu yang berterbangan ringan. Ia sesekali melambai ntah pada siapa.

Jongdae menggeplak kepalanya '' Tidak ada gunanya kau menjelaskan semua itu, bodoh! Mereka bahkan sudah pergi.'' Ia berujar malas.

''Hah,inilah mengapa aku benci penegak hukum''. Yixing menatap mobil-mobil yang melaju kencang itu dengan ekspresi bosan. ''Mereka sama sekali tidak berguna.''

''Sebaiknya urusan ini kita selesaikan saja sendiri, melaporkannya pada polisi hanya membuang-buang waktu.'' Ujar Minseok.

''Siapapun yang melakukan semua ini, harus merasakan akibatnya. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang mereka hadapi saat ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, rekan-rekannya tau makna dibalik ekspresi wajah sang pemimpin Phoenix dan itu bukan pertanda baik.

TBC

Thank you so so much buat yang udah fav, follow dan review cerita gaje ini wkwkwk.

Mind to Review again?

P.S Judul novelnya Harry and the Treasure of Eddie Carver,dan kubuat versi Chanbaeknya ehehe. Aku baru inget setelah ada yg bilang dikotak review, thank youu ya


End file.
